Spider and the Wasp
by Amazing Notsosmartguy
Summary: Miles Morales has a hard choice to make but can a certain other bug themed hero stop him from making a terrible mistake. Secret Empire spoilers, slight AU, Miles x Nadia Oneshot


Takes place during the current Secret Empire event so some spoilers.

Miles sat in his room at the resistances secret base. Every day since Hydra took over it's the same nightmare, Him standing standing triumphantly with a fistfull blood in one hand and the corpse of the Supreme leader Steve Rogers in the other. Since Ulyssus vision he thought it was a bad thing, that somehiw he was deatindes to be a villain like his Uncle Aaron was or his Dad used to be. But now looking back Miles thought maybe this was a good thing, that he was the hero of this story. He thought about his Mom, Dad, Ganke, Peter, Judge, Lana, Fabio, Kamala, Scott and the rest of his friends and family that aren't there with him. He knew he had to do it for them even if he knew they wouldn't agree with him.

Miles went to talk with with Black Widow about it but bumped into Nadia instead.

"So..." she said sheepishly "You're really going through with this."

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be" Miles said seeing the dissapointment in her face.

They had grown close since this whole hydra thing started, bonding af first over their shared color scheme , then once they opened up to eachother they started to talk about secrets like, Nadias past in the red room or Miles and his Uncle Aaron's complicated relationship.

"I just don't think you know what you're getting into." Nadia angerly stated "It changes you in ways you can't imagine."

"You seem fine." To me Miles replied "Always cheerful like you dont have a care in the world."

"I'm just good at hiding it" Nadia said angerly.

"I'm sorry but this how it has to be." Miles said putting his foot down.

"Fine!" Nadia replied "I thought you were different but I was wrong."

Nadia walked away in a huff and Miles couldnt even look back out of shame. The rest of the teens aswell had Black widow overheard but decided to leave it alone.

? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ?ￂﾠ

Later...

Black Widow lies dead on the ground, she had gotten in the way of Miles and Captain America's fight and her neck was broken by Caps shield as he had intended to jam it in Miles's face. This enraged Miles to the point he nearly beat Hydra's Supreme leader to death if it wasn't for a small, yet familiar voice he started hearing.

"Spider-man don't do it." It said

"Nadia?" Miles said surprised

"You can't do this, if for yourself than do it for her." She replied both looking at Black Widow's lifeless body. "Everything she did today was to keep you from this. To keep you from becoming like her and like me. We were both forced into this life taken as little girls and trained to be killers, but that is not you. No matter what you think you have a choice. The decsion you make will determine who you are for the rest of your life. Who will you be? What did she want you to be?"

Miles thought about this long and hard. He knew that this wasnt right and that he couldnt let Natasha's sacrifice be in vain. So he reluctantly droped Captain America.

"I'm not a Killer". He said.

few days later

? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ? ﾟﾕﾸ?

"You were right." Miles said to Nadia who had sat next to him. "I probably would have changes for the worse had I killed him."

"I'm sorry about what I said" She replied apologetically. "You really are the kindhearted guy I thought you were."

"I wouldn't go that far," Miles explained "I still have these feelings of rage."

"Well the first step to solving a problem admitting you have a problem." Nadia replied practically singing it in her usual cheerful way that Miles caused Miles to blush.

They shared a hug and sat there holding hands cementing their friendship and maybe paving the way for something more in the future.

A/N: this was a oneshot I wanted to write for awhile. I always shipped these 2 together cause I feel like with their backgrounds, colorscheme, and personalities bounce off eachother verywell. Plus I like their interactions in Civil War the oath and Secret empire #8.


End file.
